Wings of Fire High school AU:
by Crystal Winter2002
Summary: Just a scavenger AU with all your favourite characters . Maybe I will write more for Kestrel , Peril and Chameleon . Because Kestrel is one of my favourite character
1. chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep!

A hand slapped the alarm clock and it shut up . Glory got up and stretched . She checked the time .

6:30 , good . The Rainwing got off her bed and headed for the bathroom . She quickly came back and brushed her long hair that was blue-green right now and braided it . She changed into a blue tank top with jeans and a green cardigan .

Glory checked the time again , 7:00 . It's going so fast . She headed into the kitchen and bumped into her brother .

"Oops sorry , Jambu"

"It's OK" He said heading for his room . Glory shrugged .

A notification on her phone .

Glory looked at it .

Tsunami:Hey guys , I was thinking . There's plenty of time before school . Wanna go to the café?

Sunny:Sure sounds fun .

Glory: OK

Tsunami: OK , meet u there in 20 mins

"Hey bro , I'm going out with Tsunami and Sunny" She called . "OK , just take care"

Glory grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door . She was forgetting something . But what?

The keys , you idiot

Her keys , she rushed back inside and grabbed the keys . Glory stuffed them into her bag . She rushed out of the house and hurried to the café which was a few blocks away .

When she reached , Tsunami was already there . She went and sat down beside the blueish black haired girl . "Hey Glory"

"Hey Tsunami" Glory replied . "How was your weekend?" Tsunami asked .

"It was horrible!" The Rainwing whined . "Why?"

Glory gave her the 'you know what' look . "Oh" Tsunami said .

The bell rang as Sunny entered . "Hey guys" She chirped as she sat down beside them . "Hey Sunny" Glory said . "Hi" Tsunami said .

"Hello misses , may I have your order?"

They looked up . A female Icewing was standing with a notepad in her hand . "I'll have a chocolate shake and pancakes with extra berries on top" Glory said . The lady turned to Sunny .

"Uh , I'll have a mango smoothie and waffles"

And when she turned to Tsunami "Your highness-" before she could say more , Tsunami covered her mouth and whispered "You're going to blow my cover" She nodded .

"I'll have a banana shake and pancakes"

"OK , it'll be ready in ten minutes" She said going back to the kitchen .

"Peril , get up"

"Already" Peril whined covering her head with her pillow "It's been only 2 hours" .

"I told you to go to bed early" Kestrel said coming inside her room "But no . Now come on get up" . She yanked the blanket off her daughter .

Peril sighed as she sat up , her mother left the room .

Beep Beep Beep!

Peril shot up awake . The time was-

Shoot! 7:30 . She quickly got off her bed and scurried to the bathroom and came back . The Skywing brushed her long red and put it in a high ponytail . She quickly changed into a red jacket and jeans .

Peril rushed downstairs which wasn't such a good idea because she nearly fell . Kestrel chuckled as she saw Peril hurriedly grab a chocolate bar from the fridge and rushing out the door .

"Bye Mom" She called . "Bye Peril"

"Clay , Sweetie get up"

"Noo" He whined "Too early" . Asha came inside his room "Come on , I'll cook your favourite for dinner tonight" . Clay shot up awake at that "Really?" . Asha chuckled as she nodded and left the room .

Yippee He ran to the bathroom and came back . The Mudwing changed into a white T-shirt with a brown jacket and jeans .

He ran down and sat on the table as Asha put the breakfast in front of him . He gobbled it down . He got up , hugged Asha and ran out "Love you , Bye"


	2. Chapter 2:

Knock knock

"Your highness , It's time for school"

Tsunami groaned as she rolled off her bed lazily . She went to the bathroom and came back . She opened her wardrobe to be met with all sparkly dresses and gowns .

"I'd rather wear my nightgown than wearing these" She growled as she slammed the door shut . She pulled out a box from underneath her bed and opened it .

Tsunami pulled out a blue tanktop , a denim jacket and green tights . She changed into them and brushed her long hair . The Seawing put it in a high ponytail and picked up a piece of paper and wrote down:

Anyone who finds this , I left for school . Bye

Tsunami threw a rope down from her window and slid down from it .

Sunny yawned awake . She got off her bed and opened the curtains to let sunlight in . She opened the window and held out her index finger . A bird flew and perched on her finger "Why hello Connie"

The bird chirped something which you wouldn't understand but of course the Sandwing did . "Sure , I was just about to do that" she put a bowl filled with grains and bird food on the window .

Sunny headed for the bathroom and came back She changed into a yellow mini dress with green tights . She brushed her long blonde hair .

Sunny headed downstairs . "Morning Mom"

"Morning Sunny" Thorn greeted .

"Starflight , wake up"

Starflight got off his bed and went to the bathroom and came back . He came back and changed into a black hoodie with jeans . He went down to the kitchen .

"Starflight , go wake up your siblings" Hvitur said . Starflight nodded and went up the stairs to his sister's room . He opened the door "Moon , it's time for school"

"I'm not going" She said covering her head with her blanket . Starflight sighed as he went to Deathbringer's room .

"Deathbringer , get up" He called "Oh and wake up Fierceteeth too" with that , he left . "Hvitur , Moon doesn't want to" . Hvitur sighed and went up to her room .

Starflight quietly walked up and listened to their conversation .

"Moon , sweetie get up"

"No , I don't want to go to school"

"Come on sweetie"

"No . In school , you get nothing except bullies who beat you and you get smashed . You can teach me at home"

"Moon"

That was the end of the conversation . Starflight ran back down . After a few minutes , Deathbringer came down followed by Hvitur and Fierceteeth .

Riptide stepped inside the history classroom . He went to the desk he usually sat on and slumped on it .

"Riptide , something wrong?"

Oops He had forgot his dad was the history teacher , Webs . "Yes?" He looked up . "What is it?"

Oh no Be careful what you say idiot . "Um" Riptide started , carefully "How did you and Mom get together?" . Webs blinked , he hadn't expected that question but he answered anyway .


	3. Chapter 3:

Deathbringer went and sat down beside Riptide .

"Hey Riptide" . "Hey Deathbringer"

"So any plans for after school?" . Riptide bit his lip before saying "I'm going to ask Tsunami on a date . You should ask Glory too"

Deathbringer glanced at Glory who was sitting in the front corner of the classroom . Her startling blue-green eyes and her magical color-changing hair . So beautiful .

"I don't know" . Riptide nudged him with his elbow "Come on she'll even say yes"

"I'll try"

Kestrel sat in the garden , staring at the sky . Chameleon came and plopped down beside her "What's wrong?" . "Nothing"

"Come on who's gonna do the laundry?" He said getting up . She turned to face him "But I thought it was your turn"

"Fine" He scoffed before walking back inside .

Kestrel thought she should check on how her husband is doing . Chameleon was leaning on the wall and the drum of the washer was spinning with multiple clothes inside .

She noticed that the box of detergent was on its place , unmoved and there was a bottle beside the machine . She picked it up and her eyes widened as she read the label .

"Soar did you add this?" She asked turning to him . "Yeah"

"Oh god Peril is gonna kill me" . "Why?" . "It's bleach . BLEACH genius" Kestrel shouted . "What does bleach do?" He asked , dumbfounded .

"You'll see the result when they come out" She said "You're a handsome idiotic genius . Read the labels before dumping in random stuff"

The bell for lunch rang and the whole class ran out except for Glory who remained seated in her seat , reading a book .

Tsunami snatched it from her hand . "Hey" Glory said "Give it back" . "Come on" She grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her seat "Let's go out into the garden"

They went to the garden . Peril , Sunny , Moon and Kinkajou were already there . She sat on her spot beside Moon .

"So?" Sunny asked "Who's excited for the hangout Ruby has planned for tomorrow?"

Moon sat in her art class . She was supposed to mould the clay into different shapes .

She felt the soft clay take the shape of a star in her hands .

Peril entered her house slumped down on the couch .

She got up and went to the kitchen where she sat on the table . Kestrel was doing who knows what?

"Hey Mom , is it Okay if I go out tomorrow . A friend of mine has organised a hangout" . "Sure" Kestrel answered "Who is this friend , May I ask?"

"Ruby" . "That's nice" She said "Wai-Ruby" . She turned to face the redhead "And her mother is?"

"Scarlet"

A flash of memory ran through Kestrel's mind .

She clenched her fists , refraining from punching the nearest thing around . She quietly stomped off to their room .

Chameleon came inside "You mentioned Scarlet?" . Peril nodded "What is she gonna punch?"

"Probably the pillow" He said , glancing at the doorway of their room .

Glory entered her house .

Jambu was playing games on the console "Hey sis"

"Hey bro" She said handing him a bag "Here , I brought you some cookies and chocolate" . "Thanks"

She went to her room and plopped down on her bed . She looked at the small wound she got from fighting Magnificent . She was just defending Peril and Sunny .

 **Hey guys . Yeah I know this chapter is trash . I'm outta ideas . If you have any suggestions , PM me . I would be grateful . Bye:3**


End file.
